Agua Fria
by NinjaEnPijama
Summary: Yi Jeon finalmente le miro a los ojos, y pudo ver que estaban nublados con pasión; como los suyos. Quería pedirle que se alejara un poco, que le diera espacio y se marchara para evitarlo…
1. Chapter 1

**Agua Fría  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Notas del Ninja: De un universo alterno donde Ga Eul ha vivido la mayoría de su vida con Jan Di y su familia llega esta historia que no tiene mucho cambio… solo la evolución de una pareja comprometida y los estragos de un padre abusivo. Déjenme saber que piensan de ella en sus reseñas y ¡gracias por leerla!

'  
'

"¿De qué van hablar? ¿Sexo?" Pregunto Jun Pyo levantando su taza de café mientras Ji Hoo tocia por la sorpresa de escuchar a su adorado esposo decir la palabra que hacía mucho nadie mencionaba sobre la mesa. Los demás observaron al heredero de ShinWa como si tuviera algo extraño en su espalda, un mono por ejemplo, y el tomo un sorbo del café. Dándose cuenta de cómo lo observaban los demás frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿No estamos la mayoría casados?"

"¿Tenias que decir eso tan…" Yi Jeon miro a su prometida, quien estaba sonrojada, mientras Jan Di observaba a su esposo incrédula aun. "_Obvio_?"

"¿Que tu naciste de una flor o qué?"

"¡Jun Pyo!"

"¿Qué? Tenemos dos doctores, un ex-Casanova conquistado por una doncella, un mafioso que cobra con favores sexuales y un hombre de negocios que ha visto más de lo necesario en la oficina; creo que podemos hablar de sexo sobre la mesa."

"¡Yo no cobro con favores sexuales!" Se defendió Woo Bin, apunto de golpear a su amigo, pero Jun Pyo solo le sonrió dejándole entender que era una broma.

"Nunca nos habíamos reunido todos, hablar de ese tema en particular." Comento Ji Hoo, ignorando a su mejor amigo y terminando su desayuno. Aunque los F4 hablaban de sexo entre ellos, eran hombres y amigos, ellos nunca habían tenido a Jan Di y Ga Eul en la mesa y a eso se refería, vio a los demás asentir y sonrió suavemente en espera inútil de que el tema terminara ahí.

"¿Y qué mejor momento para hablar de ello?" Dijo Woo Bin, mirando las parejas. Había una curiosidad en su tono, y sin mentir él deseaba compartir lo que sus amigos tenían con alguien especial para él. De todos era el único que seguía soltero y el tener más información seria fenomenal.

"¿Quieres saber de la vida de casados o de solteros? Tienes vasta experiencia entre Yi Jeon y yo." Jan Di ya no podía hablar, así que solo le dio un golpe a Jun Pyo en el brazo, el solo sonrió. Jun Pyo sabía que Jan Di se sentía mortificada, pero era solo broma entre sus amigos, el nunca compartiría su vida personal con su esposa (no con ella en la mesa). Ji Hoo vio la expresión de Jan Di y decidió cambiar el tema.

"¿Que has visto en la oficina?" Le pregunto Ji Hoo, curioso.

"¿Que has visto _tu_ en _tu_ oficina?" Dijo Jun Pyo esquivando la pregunta mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

"No, en serio, Jun Pyo, ¿qué has visto?" Pregunto Ga Eul, curiosa también; Jan Di aun estaba en shock y no podía reaccionar. Jun Pyo se recostó de la mesa, taza aun entre sus dedos mientras miraba alrededor. Tal vez la mayoría en la mesa pensó que Jun Pyo mantendría el silencio y solo sonreiría (al menos eso esperaba Jan Di, aun mirando a su esposo) pero el hombre miro a Ga Eul.

"¿Has visto un juego de futbol americano justo después del lance? ¿Cuando todos caen sobre el jugador con la bola?"

"Si."

"Ahora imagínalo sin ropa." Fue la oportunidad de Yi Jeon de casi escupir su café, mientras varias tazas cayeron sobre sus respectivos platillos y Woo Bin le daba palmadas a su amigo en la espalda. Jun Pyo continuo bebiendo su café, la cabeza de Jan Di por fin hizo corto circuito y choco con la mesa y Ji Hoo tocio varias veces para evitar el verse avergonzado. La boca de Ga Eul se mantuvo abierta, en sorpresa; la puerta a la derecha de la gran cocina se abrió y la hermana de Jun Pyo entro a la habitación y dio los buenos días.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?"

"Sinceramente Noona, no lo sé." Dijo Ji Hoo, quien pensaba era hora de levantarse e irse. Pero la mujer no dejo las cosas ahí.

"Están hablando de sexo, ¿verdad?" Alguien en la mesa, probablemente Jan Di, dejo salir un grito de sorpresa mientras Jun Pyo comenzó a reír. La vergüenza de los invitados hizo que la mujer comenzara a reír y se acercara a servirse un poco de café. Jun Pyo se levanto aun riendo y le dio un beso a su hermana en la mejilla.

"Noona, eres la mejor noona que cualquiera pudiera tener." Y le ofreció su asiento.

"¡Por supuesto que lo soy!" Y ella se acomodo junto a Jan di, quien parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba. "Jan Di, ¿qué sucede?"

"Nada, nada."

"¿Alguien tiene idea de por qué comenzó esta conversación?"

"_Nope_." Dijo Woo Bin, sonriendo.

'  
'

"Ese Jun Pyo si que ha sacado agallas." Dijo Yi Jeon, mientras se quitaba su saco y lo acomodaba sobre una silla, Ga Eul se echo a reír.

"Para vivir día a día con Jan Di era necesario que sucediera." Y ella se acomodo sobre una de las sillas, observando a su amado mientras se preparaba a trabajar. El hombre no lo sabía pero tenía un pequeño ritual que era para ella hermoso observar. Primero se quitaba el saco, el reloj (que ella había comprado para él y no quería estropear), luego una de sus sortijas (la que el mismo había comprado para decirle al mundo que era un hombre comprometido), y luego se ponía su delantal. Se acercaba a ella para que ella amarrara el delantal, aunque el lo podía hacer, ella le murmuraba siempre: "Listo." Y luego se sentaba ante su proyecto sin terminar. Ga Eul se acomodo en la silla y lo observo trabajar mientras continuaban hablando.

"Jun Pyo necesitaba madurar, y lo ha hecho. Ahora es un gran hombre de negocios reconocido y respetado por muchos y amado y adorado en casa por su esposa. Jan Di tampoco se queda atrás."

"Jan Di aprendió que no debía ser tan orgullosa, eso es lo que ayudo ambos."

"¿Y Jun Pyo no era orgulloso?"

"No he dicho eso; me refiero a que ambos crearon un balance. Y ya era hora de que sucediera." El acepto las palabras mientras tocaba la arcilla mojada.

"Si hubieran hecho eso desde el principio nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo."

"No, no creo."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Estaríamos comprometidos tu y yo si hubieran hecho todo esto desde el principio?" El detuvo su trabajo y levanto sus ojos para encontrar los de ella.

"Siempre dices algo que me hace callar." Le dijo señalándola con sus dedos mojados y sonriéndole. "¿Como lo haces?"

"Experiencia."

"Adquirida, sin dudar, mientras esos dos tontos lograban su balance."

"Entre otras cosas."

Aun mirándola Yi Jeon le sonrió. "¿Como qué?" Ella cortó la conexión visual que tenían y se puso un dedo sobre los labios, como si pensara en algo profundamente.

"Horas de estudiarte. Días de paseos juntos. Y tal vez porque me gustas."

"¿Tal vez? ¿Solo _tal vez_?"

"Si tal vez."

"¡Pequeña zorra!" Le dijo Yi Jeon, levantándose y apresurándose a atraparla en brazos, haciéndola reír burlonamente mientras él se inclinaba a susurrarle al oído: "Vamos a ver si tal vez te gustan mis besos." Y se inclino para besarla; Ga Eul se sorprendió con la intensidad del contacto de los labios de su prometido y solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante tal fuerza. Sus manos se hicieron puños, sujetando la camisa de Yi Jeon quien tocaba a la puerta de los labios de Ga Eul con su lengua; al permitirle acceso su corazón dio un sobre salto y la respiración de ambos se acelero. Los brazos de él la sujetaban firme contra su pecho, Yi Jeon quería controlar la situación pero lentamente se le escapaba de las manos y se volvía otra cosa que aunque estuvieran comprometidos no debía suceder aun. No porque no quería que sucediera, pero por que era algo que las chicas como Ga Eul querían guardar para su noche de bodas.

Ga Eul no lo ayudaba con la forma en que había comenzado a acariciarle el cuello.

Centenar de veces, miles de veces; Yi Jeon se había tenido que controlar su deseo por tener a Ga Eul. En cada cita a solas, en cada pieza que bailaban y estaban muy juntos, en cada susurro que ella depositaba contra oreja el dulce aliento acariciando su cuello. En cada beso en el que perdían el control, como ahora, y solo querían perderse en las caricias que compartían. Se había prometido que esto no sucedería antes del matrimonio y era un hombre de palabra. Su mente grito que era suficiente, que se separara y tomara un respiro.

Pero el aire estaba lleno de Ga Eul y su aroma.

Al separarse, Yi Jeon jadeo y sus ojos se cerraron mientras inclinaba su frente contra el hombro de ella. Ella le beso la mejilla y con ojos cerrados le susurraba pequeñeces, su aliento se deslizaba sensualmente contra las curvas de su oreja y por su cuello, empeorando las cosas para el joven alfarero, quien aun no liberaba a su prometida. Habían caído, en algún momento de su tórrido beso, contra una de las mesas en el taller, y ella estaba prisionera entre el hombre, su erección y la madera; aun así no parecía tener miedo alguno. Yi Jeon finalmente le miro a los ojos, y pudo ver que estaban nublados con pasión; como los suyos. Quería pedirle que se alejara un poco, que le diera espacio y se marchara para evitarlo…

"Dime que me amas." Le dijo, voz ronca y llena de algo que ella no conocía. La mujer tembló en sus brazos, la pasión sacudiéndola.

"Te amo, Yi Jeon."

"Ah, Ga Eul, las cosas que me haces…" Fue la respuesta de él, antes de volver a besarla; los fuertes brazos del alfarero se deslizaron por el cuerpo de ella y tomándola de la cintura la acomodo sobre la mesa, instintivamente ella abrió las piernas y lo recibió, acomodando a su prometido en la cuna de su placer; labios aun ocupados con los profundos besos que él le entregaba. El delantal fue removido, separando sus labios y sus ojos abriéndose para observarse con la pasión y la sorpresa del momento, y mientras continuaban los besos que llovían sobre el cuello de Ga Eul, ella deshizo los botones de la camisa de diseñador que el traía. El deshizo la cola de caballo que ella se había hecho esta mañana, y retiro la banda rosada de su cabeza, enredándole el cabello y dándole un _look_ más salvaje, algo raro en ella, quien siempre traía el cabello recogido. Un gemido se mezclo con el silencio del estudio y Yi Jeon quería una sinfonía de esos pequeños sonidos en su cabeza, para recordarlos día y noche; para añadir más y más a sus memorias. Besos llovieron sobre el pecho del hombre, quien no podía evitar el recordar que debía llenarse de gentileza para estar con ella, y gimiendo cerró los ojos y levanto la cabeza para mirar el techo. La dulzura con la que Ga Eul lo cubría era conmovedora y bálsamo para su alma; ¿Cómo hacerla entender esto? Los brazos de ella se enredaron alrededor de Yi Jeon, y sus labios continuaron besando su clavícula y su hombro, mientras el suspiraba el aroma de su amada.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente y las manos de Yi Jeon se escurrieron entre sus pechos, liberando los primeros botones de la blusa que ella traía. Ella detuvo el beso y con la blusa abierta hasta su sostén, un hermoso modelo de satín azul claro y asombrosamente sin encajes (el ya había pensado en esas cosas), separo las manos del cuerpo de su prometido y comenzó a retraerse.

"¿Ga Eul?" EL pregunto suavemente, mientras ella jadeaba y trataba de controlar su respiración. "¿He hecho algo malo?" Le dijo, su mente pateándolo por la pregunta tan ridícula. Por supuesto que había hecho algo malo; ella no estaba lista para esto; en su inocencia ella sacudió la cabeza y continúo sujetando su blusa.

"No, yo… No creo estar lista… es todo." El jadeo por un momento y luego se echo a reír mientras se inclinaba junto a ella en la mesa. "Perdón." Le dijo finalmente, avergonzada.

"No, perdóname tu. Yo… cruce la línea." Ambos se miraron, ella avergonzada y el sorprendido. "Creo que necesito un baño de agua fría." No pudieron evitar el reír.

'  
'

Jan Di la observo del otro lado de la pequeña mesa, sujetando el vaso de batida de fresa con una mano y boquiabierta. Ga Eul estaba al otro lado, ocultando sus ojos con sus manos mientras terminaba de relatar lo sucedido abochornada. La doctora tuvo que sentar a su amiga y tranquilizarla ya que estaba histérica y sollozando; pudo sacarle la historia casi a patadas y ahora que sabía lo que había sucedido estaba sorprendida. Por como su amiga se comportaba, no Yi Jeon.

Tales cosas no le sorprendían de Yi Jeon.

"Entonces, ¿no le has dicho?" Fue lo único que pudo decir la doctora, muy sorprendida aun. No sabía porque pero de un tiempo hasta ahora solo podía estar sorprendida con el comportamiento de aquellos que la rodeaban. Y dando gracias que Ha Je Kyung aun estaba fuera del país porque si ella estuviera aquí… Su cuerpo se sacudía de temor con solo pensarlo.

"¿Como decirle Jan Di? La forma en que me besa y me mira… es como si fuera perfecta. Y no lo soy. ¿Cómo decirle?"

Jan Di no pudo contestar la pregunta planteada por Ga Eul y solo pudo cambiar de asiento y abrazarla mientras continuaba sollozando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agua Fría  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Jun Pyo pudo haber madurado en cuestiones de amor, pero seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo que se escapaba al pequeño cuarto de juegos que compartían los F4. Ahora con mas juegos, espacio y una cocina con chef/barista las veinticuatro horas, el parecía adicto al lugar. Jugando con el nuevo sistema de movimiento, Jun Pyo conducía un auto, enfocado en el juego mientras sus amigos entraban hablando al lugar. El solo levanto la mano cuando ellos lo saludaron y continuaron hacia la mesa, de donde pidieron un café.

"Café, amigo, necesitas un trago."

"No estoy de humor para beber." Dijo Yi Jeon, quien le había contado todo a Woo Bin. "Además tengo que salir pronto y buscar a Ga Eul."

"¿No crees que necesitas algo de espacio después de anoche?"

"¿Que sucedió anoche?" Pregunto Ji Hoo, acomodándose en la mesa, había entrado en silencio y nadie lo había visto, así que los hombres dieron un salto de sorpresa. Yi Jeon, que ya tenía los nervios de punta, se inclino en su mano y respiro hondo.

"No hagas eso, me acabas de pegar un susto asesino." Dijo Woo Bin, observando el doctor, quien les sonrió. "¿Y tú no trabajas?"

"¿No es una buena pregunta para todos? En especial para el heredero." Y todos voltearon a Jun Pyo quien no se había percatado de la entrada de su mejor amigo y continuaba conduciendo el juego con sus movimientos. "¿Qué sucedió anoche?" Yi Jeon respiro hondo y comenzó su relato; durante el relato todos voltearon a verlo, no sorprendidos pero siguiendo su historia. Cuando finalizaba el relato Jun Pyo se acomodo en la silla vacía de la mesa observándolo en silencio; intrigado.

"Y se levanto y se fue."

Todos suspiraron, el ambiente pesado por la información compartida (aunque algunos detalles gráficos habían sido omitidos) y Jun Pyo levanto la cabeza; dando un sobresalto de sorpresa cuando vio a Ji Hoo. "Ah, Ji Hoo, ¿llegaste?"

"Hace unos quince minutos, ¿y tú?"

"Llevo aquí horas."

"_You_, _my friend_, necesitas tiempo para controlar tus hormonas." Le dijo Woo Bin, observando a Yi Jeon.

"No entiendo que sucedió, un momento estábamos… listos y ¿al otro ella no se sentía lista? No tiene sentido."

"Tal vez tuvo un momento de miedo, quien sabe."

"Si es así solteros, ¿cómo será casados?" Pregunto el hombre al aire, los cafés fueron entregados y hubo un silencio en general. "Además ella estaba lista, lo sé que estaba lista." El tenia la experiencia para conocer el comportamiento femenino, y sabia que ella lo deseaba tanto o más que el a ella. "Es como si algo la detuviera."

Jun Pyo bajo la taza repentinamente, mirando a Yi Jeon con toda seriedad haciendo que sus tres amigos de infancia lo observaran. Ji Hoo frunció el ceño. Jun Pyo luego miro su reloj. "Ah, miren la hora. Debo irme." Y cuando trato de salir huyendo Woo Bin lo sujeto y lo volvió a sentar en la silla, revolcando los rizos de heredero y haciéndolo mirarlo. "¿Qué es esto!"

"Tu como que tienes información que no quieres compartir. Habla."

"¿De qué hablas? No tengo idea lo que estás hablando."

"No me hagas sacártelo a patadas."

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo."

"¡Soy más fuerte que tú!"

"¡Pruébalo!"

"¡Vamos al ring, ven!"

"Woo Bin." Advirtió Ji Hoo, levantando la voz y haciendo que todos voltearan a verle. "Jun Pyo está cambiando el tema. No le sigas la corriente." Y nuevamente todos voltearon a ver al heredero, quien rio nervioso.

Y luego salió corriendo. "¡Voy tras él!" Dijo el gánster, corriendo tras el heredero. Un silencio se apodero de la habitación y Yi Jeon se inclino nuevamente contra su mano.

"Si Jun Pyo lo sabes… debe ser muy serio para no habernos contado." Ji Hoo volteo a ver al alfarero y respiro hondo. Su paz no podía llegar al joven y solo se inclino sobre la mesa.

"Es raro que Jun Pyo guarde secretos, especialmente de nosotros. Pero si es algo grave es porque está bajo alguna promesa a Jan Di para no contarnos." Yi Jeon volteo a mirar al médico, curioso. "¿Como mas pudo ese tonto haberse enterado si no por medio de la mejor amiga de Jan Di?"

"¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Suéltame Duele mucho!" Decía Jun Pyo mientras era arrastrado hacia el cuarto por Woo Bin, quien lo tenía sujetado gracias a un brazo torcido. Depositado en su silla y finalmente libre, Jun Pyo miro a sus amigos y sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los guardaespaldas que habían traído de cola trataron de sujetar a Woo Bin pero él con una señal de su mano los despacho. Jun Pyo levanto su taza y tomo un sorbo de café. "Oiga, barista, otro café este está frio."

"¿Jun Pyo?"

"Vieron el juego de la NBA, estuvo muy bueno."

"¿Jun Pyo?"

"Aunque no me gusta mucho el basquetbol, creo que hubieron buenas defensas." El café fue retirado pero antes de que se retirara, Jun Pyo le dio órdenes al barista de añadir un _shot_ de whiskey. "No." Les dijo finalmente. "No puedo hablar, fue un secreto que no puedo revelar. No, no, no, no."

"Te lo dijo Jan Di, entonces." Jun Pyo cayó de lado, como si lo hubieran herido y se quejo suavemente.

"¡No puedo decirles! ¡No hay tortura bajo la cual puedan sacarme palabras!"

"¿Ni sumergiendo tu cabeza en un balde?"

"¿O desnudándote y echándote a la calle?"

"¿Ni revelando fotos tuyas de niño bañado en lodo?"

"¡No! Nada de eso se compara a la tortura a la que Jan Di me pondrá si hablo."

"Buen punto." Dijo Ji Hoo, mientras todos aceptaban. Un silencio se hizo sobre la mesa, mientras Jun Pyo miraba a su amigo alfarero respirar hondo. "¿Qué hacer entonces?" La pregunta colgó entre ellos mientras el café cargado que Jun Pyo había pedido fue entregado. La tensión era palpable en el aire y con mucho cuidado podía interferir en los finos hilos de amistad y amor que existían entre ellos. Jun Pyo sabía el tipo de persona que era su amigo Yi Jeon; un hombre fiel con perspectivas abiertas a todo y una mente brillante. Era un amigo que no merecía lo que él hacia; sujetar información como si fuera un cautivo de guerra. Recordando todo lo que había hecho por él en el pasado, Jun Pyo aclaro su garganta y volteo a verlo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

"Yi Jeon, tal vez, pienso yo…" Comenzó el heredero, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo con sorpresa. "Tal vez, debes hablarle a Ga Eul, sin miedo, pregúntale tu mismo. Porque, por lo que yo sé, ella teme mucho de tu reacción."

"Oh Dios, ¿es un hombre, verdad?" Pregunto Woo Bin, haciendo que Ji Hoo lo golpeara en la nuca y que Jun Pyo bajara la vista. Ignorando a su amigo, ya que no era la primera vez que el gánster sugería tal cosa, Yi Jeon continuaba observando a Jun Pyo.

"¿Porque ella tendría miedo de mi reacción?"

"Eres un hombre rodeado de belleza, que conoce de belleza y crea belleza. Tu prometida tiene algo que no es… _exactamente_ la belleza idónea que crees es y por eso tiene miedo. Mas allá de eso, no puedo hablar mas." Y con esas palabras Jun Pyo dio por terminado el tema.

'  
'

Un mundo, pero no muy lejos, aparte Jan Di caminaba por un centro comercial con Ga Eul. Habían almorzado juntas y Jan Di quería comprar algo para su madre, ya que el cumpleaños de la mujer se acercaba. Le había pedido a Ga Eul que la ayudara a buscar un regalo para que ambas despejaran un poco la mente. No parecía estar funcionando ya que la usualmente vivaz amiga estaba caminando dos pies detrás de Jan Di, cabizbaja y pensativa. Durante su almuerzo Jun Hee apareció y ofreció pasar la tarde con ellas, ya que Jun Pyo se estaría encargando de los negocios por el resto de la tarde.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Estás cansada, Ga Eul?" Le pregunto la mujer, haciendo que Jan Di sacudiera su mano para detenerla, pero fue miserablemente ignorada.

"No… solo pensativa."

"¿Oh?" Jun Hee volteo a ver a Jan Di, quien se detuvo y volteo a ver a su cuñada.

"Unnie, si tuvieras que confesarle algo a tu esposo, ¿cómo lo harías?"

"¿Algo como qué? ¿Un secreto de algo que hice?"

"Si, digamos… la cosa más vergonzosa que hayas experimentado, pero que no fue tu culpa."

"Ah, ¿algo así? Bueno, si fue algo que me hizo fuerte no creo que deba estar muy avergonzada. Creo que iría a él y con la frente en alto le diría: _Amorcito, me sucedió esto y aunque no te guste fue algo significativo en mi vida y debes respetarlo. Pero no lo menciones o me avergonzare mas._" Ga Eul la observo con interés, mientras Jan Di repetía '_amorcito_' para sí. "Y si no le gusta, que no lo acepte. Pero mi esposo ya sabe mucho sobre mí, no creo se sorprenda mucho mas." Jan Di y Ga Eul se echaron a reír. Jun Hee rio y las observo por un momento. "¿A qué se debe la pregunta?"

"Ga Eul necesitaba el consejo, es todo."

"¡Es cierto, Ga Eul se nos casa pronto! ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver trajes de novia!" Y tomando la mano de la mujer Jun Hee salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de novias más cercana. Mientras miraban modelos de trajes, todos blancos y sumamente costosos, Jun Hee se acerco discretamente a Ga Eul y se aseguro que nadie las escuchara. "¿Ga Eul?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Escucha, escucha muy bien. Si tienes algún secreto que guardas de Yi Jeon debes contarle pronto. No queremos que se vuelva loco y cancele el matrimonio por que no le habías contado de algo." Ga Eul la observo y trago hondo. "Si es algo que los pueda separar…"

"Tengo miedo." Le confeso rápidamente. "Tengo miedo de darle asco."

"¿Asco? ¿Tu? Niña por Dios, ¿cómo le darás asco…?" Y tomando un traje en específico Ga Eul arrastro a la mujer a los probadores. Jan Di vio esto y dejando atrás la revista de trajes que la dependiente de la tienda le había entregado las siguió.

"¿Ga Eul que haces?" La mujer se metió a uno de los vestidores, después de entregar las bolsas que traía a Jun Hee, y se encerró, sollozando. Jan Di trato de detenerla pero la puerta estaba cerrada. "¡Ga Eul, no tienes que hacer esto, tienes que parar esto!" Un sollozo fuerte se escucho de dentro del probador preocupando a Jun Hee, mientras Jan Di solo bajo la cabeza y se dio por vencida: la puerta se abrió. Ga Eul se había puesto el traje de novia rápido y aunque estaba algo desajustado se veía hermosa. Las cintas que sujetaban los hombros eran finas y sus brazos estaban descubiertos. Jun Hee le sonrió.

"¡Te ves hermosa, niña!" Le dijo con alegría mientras Jan Di suspiraba en derrota. "¿No lo crees, Jan Di?"

"No, no estoy hermosa." Y con eso Ga Eul volteo.

'  
'

Era como un balde de agua fría.

_Tu prometida tiene algo que no es… exactamente la belleza idónea que crees es…_

Ahora entendía a lo que Jun Pyo se refería.

Terminada su conversación con los demás F4, Yi Jeon llamo al guardaespaldas que había contratado para Ga Eul y pregunto dónde estaba la mujer. Apresurado por hablar con ella no pensó en que la tienda a la que se disponía a entrar era cosa de mujeres y al verla apresurada, entrar a los vestidores la siguió sin pensar. Y ahí estaba Ga Eul, vestida de novia y sin fijarse que Yi Jeon la miraba.

_Tu prometida tiene algo que no es… exactamente la belleza idónea que crees es…_

Hasta que volteo.

Era como un balde de agua fría descubrir la verdad.

La crema de su piel se volvía turbia bajo sus hombros, donde había golpes y cicatrices que bajaban hasta más allá del escote del traje, parecían golpes de soga o látigos y se entrecruzaban unos con otros mordiendo la suave piel en dolorosas marcas. Sus brazos pálidos estaban levantados y en el espejo que había en la pared la podía ver cubriendo su cara y sollozando de vergüenza. Dando dos pasos atrás y volviendo a un lugar donde ella no lo pudiera ver Yi Jeon respiro hondo y se perdió en sus sentimientos por un momento.

Así que eso era.

Volvió asomarse y vio a Jun Hee y Jan Di abrazándola, cosa que él quería hacer, pero no podía; su corazón no se lo permitió. Tragando profundo salió de la tienda aprisa y volvió a su estudio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agua Fría  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Habían pasados dos semanas.

Ga Eul entro al estudio calladamente; no quería perturbar la concentración de su amado mientras trabajaba así que procuro no hacer ruido alguno al abrir la puerta y colocar sus cosas sobre la mesita. Miro alrededor del oscuro taller y extrañada, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Yi Jeon?" llamo suavemente, buscando con sus ojos al alfarero. Cuando no escucho respuesta comenzó un recorrido por toda la estancia; detrás de los altos anaqueles, por el pasillo de materiales y detrás de la pequeña cocina. Recorrió el estudio completo y finalmente recordó la habitación al final del pasillo; evitaba esa habitación por todo lo que había pasado con el padre de Yi Jeon y las amantes que había traído aquí sin autorización de su hijo, pero con el hombre de viaje y la luz apagada no tenía miedo de atreverse a entrar. Efectivamente; Yi Jeon estaba recostado sobre la ancha cama, las sabanas hechas una zona de desastre a su alrededor. Lo que significaba llevaba, al menos, dos horas dormido. Callada Ga Eul se acerco a la cama y se asomo a ver si estaba realmente dormido; los ojos de Yi Jeon estaban cerrados, su respiración era lenta y sutil. Sentándose en la cama junto a las largas piernas de Yi Jeon, Ga Eul respiro hondo y se atrevió acomodar su mano contra el muslo del dormido alfarero. Aun no había recogido el coraje y la valentía para hablarle sobre sus cicatrices y había evitado el contacto físico por miedo a que se repitiera lo de esa noche hacia dos semanas; sabía que él estaba frustrado pero aun así seguía intentando continuar las cosas como eran antes. Ambos tenían miedo de este abismo que empezaba abrirse entre ambos pero si Yi Jeon tenía las suficientes agallas para saltar y alcanzarla; ella haría lo suyo.

"Yi Jeon," Comenzó ella, tratando de practicar lo que debía decirle. "¿Sabes que tengo miedo de ti? Tengo miedo de que te enteres de mi pasado y veas las marcas que ha dejado en mí. Mi padre era alcohólico y abusivo; si hacíamos algo que no le gustara nos castigaba de la manera más fuerte que pudiera. Desafortunadamente nada de lo que hacíamos le gustaba." Aquí se detuvo, los recuerdos muy frescos en su mente para continuar, le tomo un momento continuar. "Una noche mi madre le sirvió la cena y estaba muy caliente para su gusto él se levanto y comenzó a golpearla con un cable de teléfono. Había tanta sangre Yi Jeon que pensé vería como mataría a mi madre." Respiro hondo varias veces, reviviendo la escena. "No podía permitírselo y me eche sobre ella; a mi padre no le gusto y también me golpeo hasta dejarme sin piel sobre la espalda. El dolor fue horrendo Yi Jeon pero mi madre se salvo. Cuando la policía llego mi padre se había marchado y hasta el sol de hoy no he sabido donde está." Sollozo calladamente como lo solía hacer en las noches que Jan Di estaba muy cansada o cuando no quería que nadie la escuchara, su mano aun sobre la pierna de el...

Hasta que una cálida mano cubrió su mano y la hizo brincar.

Yi Jeon la miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Ga Eul, no llores."

"Estoy cubierta de cicatrices Yi Jeon, no soy perfecta como piensas." Y el cayo sentado, jalándole para abrazarla fuerte mientras ella contenía las lagrimas de dolor que parecían escurriese hacia el corazón de Yi Jeon.

"Quítate de la cabeza que quiero que seas perfecta." Ella se echo a llorar contra la camisa que el traía, aguantando la suave tela con ambas manos.

'  
'

Ga Eul abrió los ojos varias horas después y se encontró sola en la gran cama. Aun soñolienta se levanto y camino por el pasillo del estudio de donde escuchaba música suave y los murmullos de Yi Jeon. Entro sin avisar y pudo ver a su prometido sentado bajo la luz del callado y omitido sol, aun era invierno y aunque el sol calentaba no era mucho. El hablaba por teléfono y al verla entrar le sonrió y se levanto descartando el periódico que cubría sus muslos. "Bien pasare después por allá. Si. Gracias." Y antes de que ella llegara a su lado descarto el teléfono. "¿Descansaste bien?"

Ella sonrió mientras rascaba su ojo con su puno cerrado. "Si, muy bien."

"Encargue el desayuno, lo hubiera preparado pero recibí esa llamada."

"¿Quien era?"

"Del museo, cosas administrativas."

"Oh." Yi Jeon halo la silla para que ella se acomodara y una vez sentada se inclino para besarla.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días."

"No sabia que te gustaría así que ordene una ensalada de frutas y tostadas. ¿Quieres café?" Ella asintió la cabeza y lo observo prepararle la bebida; era la primera vez que él le preparaba el café tan temprano en la mañana y la Primera vez que dormían (solo _dormían_) juntos. Ella se sonrojo y antes de hablar apretó los labios. "Yi Jeon; no estás molesto porque te oculte sobre... Ya sabes..." El respiro hondo y le entrego la taza de café.

"Me frustra, no lo niego. Pero es algo tan tuyo Ga Eul que respeto el que hayas esperado el decirme. Solo que... ¿No tienes nada más que decirme cierto?"

Ella lo pensó por un momento haciéndose la pensativa. "No, nada mas."

Él le invito a desayunar con calma. "No tengo mucho que hacer y en el museo solo esperan una firma y devolverme un papeleo de poca importancia."

"Hoy es domingo, ¿no? ¿Qué tenias pensado para hoy?"

"Adelantar algo de trabajo y luego descansar. No he dormido bien en los últimos días." por obvias razones por supuesto, ella tomo un sorbo de café y luego le sonrió.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Él lo pensó por un momento. "Bien, creo que sí. Ninguna de mis otras novias me ha llamado hoy." ella dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

"¡Tus otras novias!"

"Ninguna tan hermosa como tú." le dijo para apaciguar su ira repentina y tomando su mano del otro lado de la mesa le beso la palma. "Te amo."

'  
'

El restaurante estaba vacío. Ya que era de ShinWa, Yi Jeon solo le pidió al heredero que lo vaciara y era suyo. Abusando de su amistad era algo que ambos hacían sin dudar, ya que no era molestia, pero para Ga Eul era algo inaudito; ¿Por qué vaciar un restaurante completo solo para ellos dos? Le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones que no hiciera tales cosas, ella estaba completamente feliz con solo estar a su lado, aun si los reconocían. Ga Eul le sonrió, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, y camino al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Donde están todos?"

"No quería compartirte con nadie." Él le dijo sonriéndole.

"Si no tuviera un anillo en mi dedo pensaría que vas a proponerme matrimonio." Ella dijo suavemente, sus ojos enfocados en el pañuelo gris que colocaba sobre su falda, algo que siempre hacia para evitar ensuciar la ropa que debía cuidar muy bien.

"¿Quieres que te proponga matrimonio nuevamente? Lo haré," Y Yi Jeon se iba a levantar pero ella lo detuvo riendo.

"¡Era solo una broma!"

"No era una broma en ese momento." le dijo recordando esa noche, lo nervioso que estaba y lo difícil que fue el simple hecho de sacar el anillo de su bolsillo, aun cuando lo había practicado una y otra vez en casa. El mesero se acerco y tomo la orden sirviendo un suave vino tinto que probablemente costaba una fortuna. Ellos compartieron las anécdotas más graciosas de sus días, habiendo estado separados hasta ahora, y riendo ella le comento que los niños aun preguntaban por su novio el de Suecia. "Me han preguntado si me mudare a Suecia."

"¿Te gustaría mudarte? Es hermoso en esta época del año."

"No creo que sea necesario, a menos que tu pienses restablecerte allá."

"Aun no, pero mi maestro ha mencionado que le gustaría conocerte." Ella tomo un sorbo de su vino y volteo a mirar al otro lado del restaurante donde la vista daba a la ciudad. Un pensamiento repentino le ataco y sonrió.

"Pensar que entre tanta gente, y en una ciudad tan grande pudimos encontrarnos. ¿No crees que es maravilloso?"

"Sin contar los prejuicios entre nuestras clases." Aun la familia de Yi Jeon no aceptaba a Ga Eul (tal vez solo su hermano y su actual esposa) pero aun así la boda seguía en pie. Después de la muerte repentina de su abuelo y por circunstancias raras de la vida, él había pasado a ser el jefe de familia y le daba autoridad sobre las demás opiniones. Aun así para ambos era un gran riesgo el que se tomaban. Ella coloco la copa sobre la mesa y trago fuerte. "Yi Jeon."

"¿Si amor?"

"Quiero bailar." Y con esas simples palabras lo hizo levantarse y tomarle la mano, hablándola para que cayera en sus brazos y sujetándola comenzó a mover los pies al ritmo de una música que al Momento solo el escuchaba. "Yi Jeon." Le dijo nuevamente, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

"¿Hmm?"

"Dame in beso." le ordeno suavemente, haciéndolo reír. El tomo la orden y la ejecuto rápidamente, ella detuvo el baile y se amarro a su cuello, besándolo profundamente. Al terminar ella también podía escuchar la suave música y comenzó a moverse con ella. "Abrazarme."

"Ga Eul." le suplico abrazándola, como si estuviera torturándolo de alguna mezquina manera. "Ga Eul." le repitió al oído, besándole la frente. "Las cosas que me haces."

"¿Yi Jeon?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Me dijiste que no querías que fuera perfecta."

"Así es."

"Entonces llévame a tu estudio." Eso hizo que él se detuviera, y sus ojos buscaran los de ella. "Quiero ser tu conquista de la noche." Por un momento hubo silencio absoluto; el la observaba como si se hubiese vuelto loca pero luego algo cambio en sus ojos en él sus brazos y le dio un beso. Llamo el mesero le ordeno enviarlo todo a la dirección de su estudio, y con su mano sujetándola la de de Ga Eul salieron del restaurante.

El viaje en el auto no fue muy largo pero fue silencioso, con ambas manos en el guía él pensaba lo que ella le había pedido mientras ella nerviosa no sabía que decir, o hacer. El auto fue estacionado en su lugar de siempre ambos bajaron y el la volvió a tomar de la mano guiándola hasta la puerta del estudio. El Casanova tuvo algo de trabajo para abrir la puerta, mostrando también sus nervios, y haciéndola reír. "Estamos muy nerviosos." Fue todo lo que ella pudo confesar mientras el lograba abrir el seguro y empujaba la puerta, permitiéndole el paso antes de cerrar y volver asegurar la puerta.

"Solo pretende que eso no sucedió." le dijo Yi Jeon tomándola del cuello y volteándola para un apasionado beso. Ella se arraigo a él cómo en aquella noche donde todo se había salido de control y le obligo a profundizar el beso; sus lenguas combatieron para dominar el momento. Ga Eul perdió miserablemente, tal vez por su poca experiencia o la necesidad de Yi Jeon de controlar esto que habían empezado. "Solo bésame." y con sus labios él le mostró su amor. Le acaricio los labios con dulzura, manos ocupadas liberando el cabello de ella, ojos cerrados mientras ella se inclinaba contra él, tragando profundo.

"Dime que me amas." Pidió Yi Jeon en un susurro al oído, sincronizando la piel de Ga Eul con la suya, dedos acariciando el cuello de ella atreviéndose a bajar hasta su clavícula donde recorrió un camino desconocido pero familiar.

"Te amo." Le suspiro ella, ojos cerrados, inclinando su cabeza a un lado para que el comiera de la miel de su piel, instintivamente dándose al hombre que amaba. El se inclino y llovió besos sobre la piel de ella, haciéndola gemir.

El sonido sobrecargo el sistema sensitivo del varón y levantándola al cargo por su estudio por el oscuro pasillo y hasta su cama. Esta cama que había conocido tantas mujeres y tantos amoríos... La acostó sobre las regadas sabanas y se quito la chaqueta que traía para adelantar _ese _paso mientras ella lo llamaba con ojos empañados de pasión. Era esa mirada que por lo visto el no podía resistir; ella se sentó y para sorpresa de Yi Jeon comenzó a desabotonar su blusa; el trato de detenerla pero ella continuo, sonriéndole. Yi Jeon se arrodillo entre las piernas de la mujer y le acaricio las rodillas, observando lo que hacía cuidadosamente.

"Es algo tarde," Ella le susurro, sin mirarle, "Pero creo que debes ver algo." Y terminando con los botones separo la fina tela de su sedosa piel, revelando millas de cremosa piel virgen y pálida, curvas cuidadosamente cuidadas y un sostén que no le hacía justicia al cuerpo que lo utilizaba. _En cuanto nos casemos_, se prometían Yi Jeon, _yo seré quien elija su ropa interior_. Ga Eul se separo de su amado, haciéndolo gemir con un quejido, él quería besarle la piel, pero no eran los planes de ella, al menos aun no. Recogiéndosela el cabello ella volteo su cuerpo y revelo su espalda, aun sujetada por las tiras de su sostén. Yi Jeon la observo en silencio y en el espejo en la pared Ga Eul observo sus expresiones; aun muy dentro de ella sabía que el asco se apoderaría de él y la rechazaría. Trago profundo cuando el frunció su ceño y apretó sus labios, finas cuerdas de dolor comenzaron a ser haladas dentro de ella y el miedo la hizo temblar...

Suave besos llovieron sobre la cicatrizada espalda, recorriendo cada una y todas de las cicatrices que la marcaban. Ga Eul volteo a ver y en el espejo pudo ver las manos de Yi Jeon encontrando su piel mientras sus labios la acariciaban desde los hombros, retirando el sostén que le marcaba la piel, la acostaba para facilitar las acciones, y los besos caían continuamente en su piel.

"Yi Jeon..."

"Si yo pudiera quitarte tanto dolor y remplazarlo con algo; ¿con que sería?" El no tenía el suficiente dinero para hacer tal cosa, lo sabia; Ga Eul no dijo nada cerrando los ojos pero sabía exactamente lo que haría. Lo cambiaría por risas y lagrimas de alegría, por gemidos y el llanto de un amor amargo. Lo cambiaría por un sin número de besos que solo Yi Jeon le había dado y las caricias a las que tanto miedo le tenía y él le hacía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agua Fría  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Con la calma de una tormenta por llegar Yi Jeon deslizo la falda que ella traía puesta por las piernas y la tiro a un lado, tomando el momento de separación para remover la corbata y camisa y el cinturón que el traía. Ella traía medias nilón que le llegaban a sus muslos, y pantaletas que hacían juego con su sostén. Sin dudar ella ya sabía que esto sucedería y su preparación para tenerlo cerca hizo que el corazón de Yi Jeon se hinchara de placer, junto con otro órgano. Continúo besando cicatrices hasta finalizar justo bajo sus glúteos deslizando sus manos por los costados de la temblorosa mujer. Una orquesta de gemidos la había abandonado y se sonrojaba con el conocimiento de ella ser la fuente de tales sonidos.

"Ga Eul," le susurro, acostándose a su lado y besando su cabello oloroso a orquídeas, "¿Sabes cuál sería el acto más violento que haría contra ti?"

Ella volteo sorprendida, sujetando una sabana para cubrir su pecho desnudo; Yi Jeon se dio patadas mentalmente, no eran las mejores palabras para haber usado, pero le tomo la mano y acaricio su mejilla ocultándose en el lugar más seguro del mundo. "Un beso desenfrenado, un abrazo descontrolado y caricias, Ga Eul, caricias que nadie te ha dado." Ella se relajo visiblemente y le sonrió. "¿Me amas?" Ella asintió una vez, "¿En verdad me amas? Si hacemos esto no serás solo la conquista de la noche."

"Si hacemos esto te habré conquistado por el resto de mis días."

Ella siempre le callaba, y sin más que decir la beso. Tímida a sobremanera Ga Eul solo le abrazaba los hombros no muy segura de que hacer. Yi Jeon le beso la mejilla. "Bésame Ga Eul, solo tócame y bésame. Yo me encargare del resto."

Las pequeñas manos se movieron sobre los esculpidos hombros y bajaron por los brazos sintiendo la firmeza de la piel; no había marcas en ellas y logro acurrucar los codos con sus palmas. Era irónico cuán bien calzaba esa parte tan usualmente insignificante en su palma. El la beso nuevamente, levantándose para cubrirla con su pecho, sintiendo la redondez de sus pechos. Las manos de ella brincaron a su espalda y lo acariciaron hasta llegar a su cabello de donde se sujeto para devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Ambos gimieron de placer las manos de él cayeron sobre las caderas de Ga Eul y acariciaron la piel, mientras sus labios bajaban por su cuello, contando los segundos entre gemidos como contracciones de un amor que aunque ya era grande continuaba pariendo mas amor. Su respiración agitada mereció un beso en su pulso, la punta de su lengua acariciando la piel para tratar de sobrevivir contra el viento que agitaba el frágil cuerpo. Yi Jeon había tenido muchas mujeres pero ninguna con tal ímpetu de complacerlo. "Te amo." ella le susurro cuando el bajo a tomar los suaves pechos entre sus manos y besarlos.

¿El había sentido la seda? ¿Y porque estos pechos eran aun más suaves? Se sentía robado de una sensación que él pensaba experimentada, y con curiosidad de niño acaricio los suaves montes con su barbilla, haciéndola gemir y luego reír. "¡Da cosquillas, no lo hagas!"

Él le beso de nuevo y chupo uno de los hinchados picos, deseoso de tener su sabor. Y no era lo que esperaba; ella era mejor que sus expectativas. ¿Que no siempre lo estaba probando?

"Yi Jeon," le gimió suavemente, mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban. "Yi Jeon." Probó la cima gemela y lamió un caminito hasta el valle de sus pechos, sintiéndose como explorador de tierra santa, único conocedor y conquistador del área mientras ella se cubría la cara de vergüenza.

"No," le dijo el tomando sus manos. "No me ocultes nada."

"Me da mucha pena…"

"Eres mi esposa, eres mía." Y deposito sus manos junto a sus cuerpos esperando que hiciera mejor uso de ellas. El resumió sus caricias deslizando se sobre el plano estomago, sumergió su lengua en el mar de su ombligo y entrelazo sus dedos con la cinta de la prenda intima cubriendo la temblorosa entrepierna. Ga Eul levanto las caderas para ayudar en la remoción de la prenda, mientras el sonreía y besaba su pelvis. Aroma de mujer ataco al experimentado Casanova, quien iba perdiendo el control de su necesidad, se arrodillo para lanzar la prenda a un lado y sus ojos observaron el tímido cuerpo cubierto en nilón y rubor; su erección se endureció aun mas, trago profundo y separo las piernas para inmiscuirse entre ellas. Ga Eul gimió, su respiración acelerándose mientras él la atacaba con besos en sus muslos y se acercaba a su humedad, inhalando con desespero su aroma. Cuando la lengua de Yi Jeon toco los suaves pétalos mojados ella gimió con sorpresa y sus manos se levantaron para tocar los hombros de su amante. "¡Yi... Yi Jeon!"

Los largos dedos de Ga Eul se enredaron en el cabello de Yi Jeon y le jalaron suavemente buscando algo que no sabía cómo encontrar.

Afortunadamente Yi Jeon sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Levantando las caderas Yi Jeon ángulo la piel para mejor acceso y hambriento lamió y chupo de la suave piel encontrando los puntos que la hacían gemir o jadear, encontró la fuente de sus suspiros y la base de sus gritos, arrancándole uno cuando el mundo se volvió nada más que un manojo de nervios y sensaciones traídas a casa por el hombre que la observaba desde su entrepierna.

Aun jadeando Ga Eul le halo suavemente el cabello y le sonrió. Lamiendo sus labios aun cubiertos de sabor a Ga Eul, Yi Jeon se levanto de la cama para descartar la ropa que aun traía puesta. Ga Eul lo observo apretando los labios y nerviosa por ver a un hombre desnudo por primera vez; ella lo había sentido anteriormente, sabía que hinchado de placer el cuerpo de Yi Jeon (y cualquier otro) tendía a cambiar. Pero aun así: el noto sus nervios y miro su erección, repentinamente consciente de su tamaño. Ga Eul se había sentado y lo observa con nervios, si habían nervios, pero también curiosa del particular miembro. Yi Jeon trago profundo; ¿porque sentía la necesidad de disculparse por algo que Dios le había dado?

"¿Quieres… quieres que lo intente?" ella le dijo tocando sus labios mientras continuaba observando el hinchado miembro. Entendiendo finalmente a lo que se refería Yi Jeon sintió su erección sacudirse con la anticipación de ser arropada con esos dulces labios, pero el solo se acomodo nuevamente sobre la cama y le dio un suave beso.

"Por tentadora que sea la oferta debo negarme, quiero estar dentro de ti pronto." La ayudo a recostarse nuevamente acariciando sus curvas, las largas piernas se abrieron nuevamente para él, y besando el valle de sus pechos se acomodo cerca de su humedad. Ansiosa ella apretó los hombros de él, Yi Jeon la miro a los ojos. "¿Lista?"

"Hmm."

Suavemente el entro en ella, manos volviéndoselo puños en las sabanas mientras su humedad la invadía; la sensación de estar apretado y cálido lo hizo estremecer al punto de gemir; tocando la barrera de inocencia dentro de Ga Eul dejo caer sus caderas con fuerza haciéndola gritar con sorpresa y abrazarse a su espalda, uñas enterándose en la suave piel de los hombros de Yi Jeon quien luchaba por respirar.

"No... No tenses el cuerpo o dolerá mas." le murmuro él, sujetándola contra su pecho, haciéndola asentir. Tardo un poco en relajarse, sus labios abiertos con la sorpresa de tenerlo tan adentro, su aliento acariciaba el cuello de Yi Jeon y en silencio esperaron a que ella se acostumbrara a él. "Ga Eul, ¿estás bien?"

"Eres... grande..." ella relajo los hombros y luego su espalda sus piernas se habían enredado alrededor de Yi Jeon y aunque ella finalmente cayó sobre la cama, sin dejar de tocarlo, completamente relajada el parecía más tenso que nunca. No era una situación normal para él.

"Yi Jeon." le susurro, acariciando sus costados.

"¿Mejor?"

"Si," le susurro, flexionando una pierna para hacerlo relajarse. El levanto un poco las caderas haciéndola gemir un poco y regreso a gusto con la forma en que ella le recibía, ondulando su pelvis para que se arraigara dentro de ella. Cada vez que el unía sus pelvis ella le gemía al oído o al cuello, sus cortas uñas le aruñaban los costados pero no había dolor, su pelvis lo recibía con humedad y apretando los nervios que aun no se ajustaban a ella, su pecho apretaba los senos, la suave piel, esos gemidos...

Yi Jeon empezó a entender que no podría durar mucho ante tal ataque de sensaciones; pero ella aun estaba sensible de su primer orgasmo y ya temblaba con los movimientos que él hacia; aguantando los hombros de ella la sujeto contra las sabanas observando las suaves facciones de ella ser arrastradas por la pasión. La forma en que fruncía el ceño como si doliera, luego abría los hinchados labios para gemir y respirar sus ojos cerrados...

"Mírame Ga Eul, déjame ver tus ojos." Ella intento complacerlo pero no podía mantener los ojos en el. El orgasmo la golpeo con tal fuerza que sus costillas parecían abrirse y sus piernas levantarse solas. No podía, ni quería, controlar su cuerpo; solo quería arrastras a Yi Jeon con ella y olvidar que el mundo exista. Logro lo que quería y la forma en que el miembro daba saltos de júbilo dentro de ella la hacía apretarlo más, acomodarlo más. No compartieron gritos de placer ni se llamaron uno al otro, solo se entregaron al silencio de sus sensaciones y esos sentimientos que pedía salir de sus cuerpos y danzar con las estrellas.

'  
'

Ga Eul continuaba sonrojada.

Yi Jeon la había volteado para que descansase en la parte seca de la cama mientras él se recostaba a su lado y le besaba la espalda aquí y allá, no había un patrón claro. Él le había preguntado si se sentía bien y ella movió la cabeza sonriendo pero su cara estaba hacia el lado opuesto y el no podía ver como se ruborizaba. Estaba llena de él, de Ji Yeon y su escénica de vida y cada vez que lo pensaba se ruborizaba mas. Finalmente el se tumbo junto a ella, su pecho cubriendo parte de su espalda para facilitar los besos que él le quería dar en el cuello...

"¡Ga Eul! ¡Mírate pareases un tomate!" Y ella se cubrió la cara. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?"

"¡Nada!" preocupado la obligo a sentarse y le tomo la cara en tres sus manos. "¡Es nada!" la observo unos minutos y luego la acomodo sobre sus muslos y abrazados se inclino contra el cabezal de la cama, ella los arropo y ambos suspiraron. "¿Es porque estuve dentro de ti?" tímida ella asintió. Yi Jeon respiro hondo. "cuando estemos casados pasaremos días así, apretados el uno con el otro y tu llena, aun mas, de mi."

"¡Oh basta solo lo empeoras!"

"Pues haz algo por mí."

"¿Qué?"

"Dime _¡Oppa, ya basta!_ Anda." ella se levanto sorprendida y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Estás loco tu? ¡No te diré así!"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Que no soy tu _oppa_ del alma?"

"¡Ah! ¡No me niego!" y el comenzó hacerle cosquillas riendo con ella.

"Anda dime _oppa te quiero, oppa_,"

"¡_No~_ basta! ¡No lo diré!"

'  
'

"¿Entonces arreglaron? ¡Bien hecho!" Dijo Jan Di, aun medio dormida, y sujetando el celular contra su oído por qué no tenia de otra. Ga Eul la había llamado a las 4:30 a.m. y sabiendo que si no contestaba estaría en problemas, Jan Di levanto el teléfono y la escucho decirle lo bien que se sentía. "Si, hablaremos más en la tarde. ¿Vendrás? Bien. Hasta pronto. Si." Y Jan Di colgó, sumergiéndose en el mar de sabanas y calor. A su lado su esposo se movió y dejo caer un brazo sobre su cintura.

"¿Yi Jeon y Ga Eul?" Le murmuro medio dormido, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

"Todo está bien ya."

"Ya era hora." Un momento de silencio después. "No contestes llamadas tan temprano, es molesto."

"Jun Pyo," Dijo Jan Di, repentinamente furiosa. "Bésame el trasero."

Un corto silencio después.

"¡No Jun Pyo!" Le grito la mujer mientras él se levantaba, totalmente despierto y alocado, tratando de arrancarle el camisón que traía puesto. Ella no pudo evitar el echarse a reír. "Detente, ¿qué haces?"

"¡Me dijiste que te besara el trasero y es lo que hare!" Y aun riendo Jan Di continuo luchando contra su esposo.


End file.
